Silver Wolf, Dark Moon
by Sess-GalX50
Summary: Ed has a curse...a curse that no one can find out about...but what if due to a misfortune Roy found out? And Roy recieved the curse from Edward...EDROY! YAOI SHONEN AI!
1. The Curse

**Silver Wolf, Dark Moon**

**Ch.1.**

**..:The Curse:.. **

* * *

**THE CURSE**

* * *

He'd known about it for weeks. This curse…this miserable curse that had fallen upon him so recently…and he recalled it so vividly. 

He and his brother, Alphonse, had been hunting down the homunculi; as usual; for about a week when they'd come across something unique…something similar to a human, but not quite an animal-and yet- it was neither all at once.

He had automatically thought it was a homunculus and attacked it blindly.

Big mistake.

The creature-looking similar to a wolf of some sort-did not even try to fight back, but simply clawed him repeatedly-and used every chance it got to sink it's dagger-like fangs into his flesh and somehow…somehow this creature had known which limbs were metal and which were flesh.

After quite some time Ed had gotten entirely frustrated the annoying creature and disposed of it, much to Alphonse's dislike.

But…as that fowl creature died…it died with a smirk on it's hideous face…and left an irreversible curse on Edward. Which Ed had discovered that night under the moonlight.

'No one knew about it. No one would. He'd make sure of it.' He promised himself as he gazed up at the early morning sky, sitting on the steps of the military office, hair tied back in its usual braid, 'Not even Al can know…'

He admitted he did feel a bit guilty about not fulfilling his vow of honesty to his brother, but this problem was too personal to shove onto his little brother's shoulders.

His golden-yellow eyes glimmered dully as he headed back into the military building, thinking glumly, 'Only about ten more hours until…' he cut his own thought off as his eyes flashed, for an instant in the shadow-filtered light, the same reflecting quality of a dog or cat's eyes had…or a wolf's.

When he stepped out of the lit shadows his eyes were now a blinding light blue, brighter than the morning sky above and seemed to glow. With a blink they were golden once again.

He turned a corner and ran smack-dab in to the colonel and lieutenant Hawkeye. Ed crashed to the floor, landing on his rump, as did Roy, only-falling in the opposite direction of the impact.

"Edward?" Hawkeye bent and reached a hand to help Ed up, leaving Roy to get up on his own, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." He said swiftly, brushing her hand away, after he was on his feet, then dusted himself off, "Watch where you're going."

"Same to you, Fullmetal." Roy grumbled as he pushed himself up and glared at Ed. Ed felt his lips twitch back in an annoyed grit of his teeth, grinding his new-found fangs together- resisting the strong urge to make a smart-ass comeback.

"Yes, sir." Was all he said before turning to walk away, then suddenly felt someone grab the bend of his arm, halting him.

"Wait." Came Hawkeye's voice and for some reason, he felt a little bit disappointed, but brushed it aside, "Will you come with us to the amusement park?"

"WHAT!" Ed and Roy chimed at the same time.

"Since when are we going to an amusement park!" Roy's voice cracked, and Ed almost laughed at the high-pitched squeak coming from the so-high-and-mighty colonel, but was able to resist.

"Since we have the day off." Hawkeye said with a smile, hands on her hips matter-of-factly, looking like a mother that could never be proven wrong.

"But, I was gonna use today to get some work—" he fell silent when a bullet flew past his head, "Sure, let's go!"

"Good, you two start-I'll meet you there." She said cheerfully as she tucked her gun into its case.

"What! What could you possibly have to do!" Roy piped.

Ed was still fighting a laugh, having never seen the colonel this way before. It totally thrashed the respectable look he had always received from him.

He was smiling on the inside, anyway…and on the outside.

"What are you smirking about?" Roy snarled as Hawkeye walked off, knowing she had manipulated her commanding officer-but not knowing the consequences.

"Nothing…"Ed said innocently, "Come on, let's go!"

The child within him was sort-of taking over his body he hadn't gone to an amusement park since before mom had died and…

* * *

_**WHY CAN'T THE CURSE JUST DIE?**_

* * *

A sad look shimmered over Ed's face suddenly and his shoulder's sunk. 

"Edward?" he said softly as he put a glove-covered hand on Ed's shoulder, "Come on." He grabbed the crest of Ed's arm (Y'know… the bendy part- the inner elbow) and headed towards the military gates.

Ed's eyes gaped as he gazed up at the black-haired man, who had a soft, silent smile played over his lips.

"But…I thought you didn't want to go…"Edward muttered as-for some reason- a light pink blush played gently over his cheeks.

'Cute…' Roy thought to himself-then shook the thought away, face flushing, "Yeah, well…now I do! Got a problem with that?"

"Nope." The answer came swiftly as a hand grasped his own, a smaller hand, but…not too much smaller, "Come on!" the cheer returned to Ed's voice as he tugged on Roy's hand, sprinting off to the gate.

Roy stared at the blonde head running in front of him, tugging him along at a run. He then looked down at his hand, where Edward's hand rest, clenched around his own.

Roy couldn't help but smile at the soft touch and seemed to instinctively hold tighter to the hand, wrapping his warm fingers around it.

He noticed a slight jump from Edward, and noticed that the blonde's ears were now burning red. He dropped the hand and bolted out in front of Ed.

Ed blinked as the colonel raced out ahead of him. Then an instinct, not a human instinct, but one deeply embedded in Edward took over.

* * *

_**The Instinct…To RUN.**_

* * *

Ed's eyes glimmered the bright blue color-like they had earlier- and he burst into an amazing speed. He could feel the wind rushing over his face, running its cool fingers through his hair and against his skin. 

Eventually, after much convincing of the military limo driver, they arrived at the amusement park at about one o'clock P.M. and gazed up at the huge rides, the screaming people, the games, the prizes, the mazes, the…everything!

Edward had sparkles in his eyes…Roy, on the other hand was twitching and had a look of dread on his face-hair completely white. 'I…I'm going to die…'

"Come on!" Ed cheered, tugging Roy into the amusement park. One flash of their State Alchemist watches and they were given free passes, wristbands-all of it!

"Let's go on that ride! No, let's go in the fun house! OOH! Look at these!" Ed was jumping from one place to another in excitement.

* * *

_**How the hours flew by…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay! That's it for chapter one…I hope you enjoyed it! I finally decided to make my own Ed/Roy story…mweheheheh…. and I added my most loveable twist…lycanthrope! Hurray!…Ja ne! **

* * *

TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE WEREWOLF NUTS: **

If you were wondering like…wouldn't Ed be un-cursed when the original werewolf died…keep reading…you'll see…I'm not stupid…just smart…lol…review too...

* * *

**(By the way...I don't own FMA...but this plot...this plot is mine!MINE!)**


	2. Secret's Out

**Silver Wolf, Dark Moon**

**Ch.2.**

**..:Secret's Out:.. **

* * *

**_Secret's Out…_**

**_

* * *

_**

"I gotta go, Roy!" Ed said suddenly. Roy turned to him. Roy had a rubber-duck floatation device around his waist, a mask over his head-no longer on his face- several Madrigal style beads strung around his neck, cotton candy in one hand, a sucker in his mouth and his hair had previously been tided back into two small pigtails on either side of his head. (Lol…who hasn't imagined Roy with pigtails!)

"What?" he piped through his sucker as he pushed off the rubber-duck float then pulled the sucker out with his free hand, "It's hardly ten o'clock! We haven't even gone on all of the rides yet!"

"**I have. To Leave.**" Ed hissed; he could already feel the process starting as every hair on his body stood on end and he was shivering uncontrollably.

He was having trouble containing the raging wolf within his body. It wanted out, and it didn't want to wait, it was growing impatient….

* * *

**_It wanted out…_Now.**

* * *

"Aaa!" Ed cried out suddenly as he bent over in pain as the knotting process tightened his gut and shook his body violently, looking up at Roy he panted, "Get…away from me..." He gasped in pain, "Leave me…Now!" 

As a strange stroke of luck, they were in a dusty clearing, not but a few people walked in this area, and they were all rushing to the out-houses at the other side of the field.

"Ed?" Roy looked down at the bent and shaking boy, reaching out a hand towards him to try to stop the shivering boy, "What's wrong?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Came an inhuman voice in reply as something swiped at Roy's hand, causing him to bleed from three very-precise cuts-like claw marks.

"Ah!" he snapped his hand away and seethed in pain, "Ouch…ED! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Get…" Came the panted voice, raspy and inhuman, put still with the same tone as Edwards, only…different, like a mix of a human voice and a dog's snarl…or a wolf's, "GET AWAY!"

Roy stumbled back and started backing away from the horrifying sight.

* * *

_**The Beast that was to be the Boy…**_

* * *

Ed gasped in pain as his bones twisted and snapped, changing shape. He could feel the skin on his face pulling and twisting shape and cried out as his mechanical arm and leg snapped off and a strange sort of substance oozed out of them. Like worms, or snakes…made of his blood, wiggling violently as they began forming long, agile…Canine legs. 

Ed then found himself no longer able to cry out or speak as his jaw and nose cracked and bulged until they formed a muzzle.

Ed gazed at Roy for a moment before throwing his head back in a howl of pain.

* * *

_**The Agony that so easily overcomes a human mind…**_

* * *

Roy gazed on in horror as the young man he had come to know and love- Did he just say he loved Ed? – Twisted and changed before his very eyes. 

He watched in shock as Ed's body bent and cracked as the boy-no…now the beast, cried and howled-in pain…or so it seemed.

* * *

…_**Is not as easily under came in the mind of the Beast.**_

* * *

Ed could hardly stand the jabbing sensation throughout his skin-like knives pressing their tips against every inch of his skin. Then it came, the silver-white fur that took the place of his skin every night, every night since then… 

Ed, remembering the pain he had felt before clenched his newly almond-shaped eyes shut over his blue wolven eyes as the final transition took place.

Fur burst through his clothing, thick and lush.

He couldn't help but yowl in pain once again as it happened- his hips snapped andd twisted into the downward 'V' shape and his spine began cracking and elongating.

* * *

_**The wolf within…**_

* * *

Roy stood, eyes gaping at where the boy once stood, now a huge wolf crouched-tail and all. It was all too much. 

He was shaken with fear as those evil-looking, yet familiar frightfully blue eyes flashed open- staring not at him or around him- _but into him._

* * *

…_**Is within more than one, now.**_

* * *

He'd lived through it again, but would or could he again? Roy knew now…he could always kill the colonel, but…he didn't want to. 

He pushed himself up and glared at Roy with his neon blue eyes. He felt as though he wasn't really looking at Roy…_but into him._

* * *

_**Those eyes…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Yaaaay! Thank you to my first four reviewers! n-n Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! ARIGATOU! 

**You are….**

**BlackFire-Dog**

**Madd-Envy Freak**

**Sonicmetal Alchemist aka Edo'z Gurl **

_**Aaand…**_

**Shu-chan77901**

**Thank you all!** _–luff, luff, luff-_


	3. A Chase

**Silver Wolf, Dark Moon**

**Ch.3**

**..:A Chase:..**

* * *

**_A Chase…_**

* * *

His feet ached and his lungs burnt as he ran. He heard the yelling and the footsteps still coming down behind him 

His icy eyes rested on the figure in blue ahead of him. They were on the run, being chased by those who thought they were creatures in league with the devil.

'Demons!' 'Monsters!' 'Sinners!' words this horrifying mob shouted at them with such fear-mutated into hate- in their voices.

The memory of how this had happened was all-too fresh in his mind.

* * *

**_How the predator ended up running from it's prey…_**

* * *

Roy had fallen to his knees when he saw Ed's change-in awe…but there were those who were not awed by such creatures, but are horrified and filled with hate. 

Within minutes, the mob that now filed in behind them; torches, pitchforks-the works- carried within their hands and lead by the man who had seen them.

Ed eventually caught up to Roy and sunk his fangs into the military officer's jacket and tugged him to the right, knocking him over with a slight yell of protest-that was quickly muffled by a heavy tail shoved in his mouth.

* * *

_**Shhhh…..**_

* * *

Roy shouted as the wolf-Ed- pulled him by his coat into a dark bush, then cut him off with a mouthful of thick tail-fur. 

His eyes remained wide and fear-filled as a heard of angry peopled stormed past, looking for them.

This was a worst-cascenerio for him-being wanted, being chased after…being hated, being that of which he himself was supposed to capture and bring in.

It was absolutely terrifying for him.

* * *

**_Then the sound faded…_**

* * *

Once the angry mob had vanished from Ed's sight, hearing and scent distance, he pulled his tail from Roy's mouth and turned to him, eyes burning with distrust. 

That is, until he saw the childish look of fear on Roy's face. It wasn't pure fear, though, pure fear was the kind that would turn into things like the mob that had been chasing them. There were a few emotions he couldn't quite read, but he did see awe and…something warm in Roy's eyes as well.

Ed looked to his left where his automail lay, he having carried them in his jaws before latching onto Roy's shirt, blood splattered upon them. He then looked at his right arm and left leg, they may be fur-covered but…at least he had them

Except for the hideous metal rings that each of them came out of, those were embedded not only in his human form, but in this form as well. He wondered if even the Philosopher's Stone could get rid of something so attached…at least…without leaving some kind of scar.

He shook off the thought and looked over to Roy, whose eyes were now filled with panic. He was taken aback by this, 'Why would Roy be panicking?'

* * *

_**Lost in a panic…**_

* * *

Roy stared on in horror as the claw marks upon his hand faded and healed, leaving three hardly-noticeable white lines. Then his body felt as though a wave of needles suddenly pressed over it, starting from that hand. 

It ached him as the new foreign sensation flooded through his body, "Aaah…Ahh…" his voice began changing as his skin twisted and turned…and Ed got to witness first-hand the exact same thing that had happened to him only moments before.

* * *

…_**With no way out.**_

* * *

Ed looked on, eyes gaping as the colonel's body twisted and cracked and reformed. When the disturbing change ended he looked on at a huge-no, enormous black wolf, it's eyes clenched shut and tail wrapped around it's crouched body. 

Ed almost choked on his breath when the eyes snapped open, revealing pure-black eyes, no white within them whatsoever, in fact, no color but black existed on the wolf before him- it was like another shadow, only…visible.

* * *

_**Black as the night with no thought of the day.**_

* * *

Roy's body-no- Roy's _new _body was aching with the sensations that had just taken over his body, his mind and his spirit. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring into wide, icy blue eyes-and froze when he saw his own reflection in within them 

Anger and frustration immediately rose within his chest and he just wanted to yell-yell forever at Edward, but all that escaped his jaws was a hideous snarl. Once he saw the silver wolf before him lurch back, ears down apologetically something inside of him told him he had won this bicker or…wouldn't get any further argument, anyway.

What shocked him though was what came from Edward next. A soft whimper, like the sound of a dog when it knows it's done something wrong, head and tail lowered-here was Edward apologizing for the first time-EVER in his life- and it was without speaking.

* * *

_**Silence says more than words.**_

* * *

Ed was entirely relieved when the –larger- black wolf before him lowered to its haunches, in a calmer sitting position, ears perked and eyes filled with expectancy- as if waiting for a thorough explanation-which Ed, regrettably didn't have, well…sort of. He didn't realize that scratching people would make them what he is. Would make them share…his curse. 

Ed slowly eased into a mirror sitting position, ears lowered a bit unsurely, eyes lowered, staring at Roy's feet…paws as his own prickled fearfully, softly wriggling against the cool ground.

* * *

**_I don't know what to say…and I can't talk so what does it matter?_**

* * *

Roy watched, emotionless, as Edward released a sort of 'I give up.' Whimper, and he nodded when Ed's eyes looked into him, once more- giving him another wordless promise- that once they could speak he'd have Edwards explanation. 

Roy accepted this with a nod and could…smell…the rush of relief that flew over Edward's scent. Then looked on in confusion as he smelt a strange scent flood from Edward. The bittersweet smell of…hunger.

He watched in amazement as Edward completely succumbed to his wolf-side, eyes widening suddenly as his body crouched and he disappeared out of the bush.

Roy burst after him and walked next to him, head high and tail up unaware that this was the alpha position-and he was threatening it.

In less than a second Edward was on Roy, fangs gleaming as he hovered over the shivering Roy-eyes wide as he stared up into those snarling jaws.

Roy then felt himself disappear into the darkness-the last sight he saw in the back of his mind was a huge black wolf running behind a silver wolf happily, it's eyes glimmering with joy and love-which the silver reflected openly as it licked the black one's muzzle and wagged it's tail joyfully.

'Ah…how nice…they love each other.' He thought to himself and then the darkness overcame him with a voice…a familiar voice echoing in his mind.

* * *

'_**Roy…WE love each other…I Love YOU.'**_

* * *

To be continued in...

**Ch.4 **

**..:Let it be:..**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey…I had some extra time on my hands…so uhh…I decided I might as well type-up the third chapter along with the second! I know everything's happening kind of fast but…that's why instead of putting something like humor or angst in the second category-I put Action/Adventure! KEEP UP WITH THE PACE AND GET OVER THE…fast…movement…and this IS Yaoi-so…. deal wit it!(and review) BTW...this story is being written in a notebook before it's typed and put here...so Ch.4 is already written and Ch.5 is half written-but neither of them are typed, otherwise they'd be here already...don't yo just love the format? n.n I do! Fo' sho! Ja Ne! HAHAHA! I am the first to do an FMA werewolf story! COOOL!...yay.

-Riiiiing-

-RIIIIIIIING-

Ed: Ano...Moshi Moshi?

Voice: Aisheteru.

Ed: EEH! NANI!

Voice: AISHETERU!

Ed:...Roy-Sama?

Voice:...

-beeep-


	4. Let It Be

**Silver Wolf, Dark Moon**

**Ch.4.**

**..:Let it be:..**

* * *

_**Let It Be**_

* * *

With a sudden jolt of energy, a darkness was lifted from Roy's body and his eyes flew open to a warm dawn approaching in the east-covered slightly by the forest. 'Forest?...What-Why was he in a forest? Why wasn't he in his room? Why-' 

"Ahh..." he groaned as images flooded his mind...images of wolves...and fur...and blue eyes...and blood.

He turned to take in his surroundings and found a very-naked Edward with his head laying on Roy's hip...He could feel his breath on his...

He felt his face heat up and realized he was naked, as well and he found that somehow...somehow his body felt right this way...

"Gahh..." he hissed and felt his face get even hotter, "Uh...where are we?" he muttered to himself-trying to take his mind off of the blonde in his lap.

"Waa..." Roy looked down to see the brilliant-blue eyes appearing from behind loose, blonde bangs, then watched them fly open and looked on-blinking curiously as the blonde propelled himself backward-face a dark, flustered red and eyes fading sharply back to their human golden-yellow color.

"ROY! What-why are you..." memories flooded Edward's mind as they had Roy's, "Oh...Oh yeah..." he whispered.

"Hmm...so, you're surprised that I'm here, but you're not surprised that you woke up, naked, in the middle of the forest?" he watched Ed blink as though Roy had asked a stupid question.

"Why would I be? I've been like this for at least two and a half..." he trailed off when Roy shot him a deadly glare, "...weeks..."

* * *

_**Explanation...**_

* * *

"Go on, Fullmetal, tell me- when did you become...whatever _we_ are now." Ed sensed the apprehension on the word 'we' and knew he couldn't escape without an explanation. 

With a sigh, he began the story of how he and his brother had mistaken the wolf-person as a humanculi and this was what happened-this was the result- this was the curse.

"...And that's how I became...this..." he finished, dreading the silence that followed.

"So...you honestly didn't know that this..." Roy held up the hand with the pale scratch marks on it, "Would turn me into a...a..."

"Wolf? No...I really didn't, and I'm sorry..." Edward admitted apologetically, "But...I do know where we are!" Ed said, siting up a bit, he pointed with his flesh arm, "See? Over there is the lot where that fair was in so..." he moved his finger up a slope in the woods, "About there...that's where my arm and leg, and your clothes should be."

"Hmph. You've got a pretty good sense of navigation, Fullmetal, distance, too." Roy said, standing up with a smile, "Except for one thing-we ran North so..." he pointed in the opposite direction, "They'd be over there."

Ed blinked curiously, "Oh, yeah..they would, wouldn't they?" Roy noticed Ed figiting and cocked an eyebrow, "What's wrong with you, Fullmetal?" he asked, noticing a blush immediatly fly over the blonde's cheeks which only brought on more curiosity, "What? Tell me."

"Um...How am I gonna get...all the way...over there?" Roy thought the question was stupid and was about to yell 'Walk!' when he realized his error-and recalled Ed's missing leg and froze, actually thinking deeply about it for a moment, "I could carry you..."

* * *

_**When you're down, I will carry you...**_

* * *

"Wha-WHAT!" Ed yelped, blush spreading over his neck and ears, "N-No! I-You couldn't possibly! AH!" Roy cut him off sharply-ignoring the yowl of protest as he held the nude boy in his arms bridal-style and headed off towards the location previously pointed to. 

"H-HEY!P-Put me down!" Ed protested, squirming irritably in Roy's arms.

"Shut up! What are you going to do! You can't very well walk and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you crawl! So just shut up and deal with it!" Roy snarled, his newly-found fangs coming together in an angry grit, "It's not like anyone's watching, Edward."

"I know..." came a meak reply from the boy, his voice quiet and timid, "B...but..."

"Silence-Just...Let it be!" Roy hissed, silencing the blonde with his sharp tongue.

"Let it be?" Ed repeated, as if mistified by the words. Roy was actually a bit surprised when he nodded and leaned on his chest, humming a soft, seemingly familiar tune.

"Yeah...let it be..." Roy chuckled as he turned around a bush and stumbled, falling _into _the bush with Edward in his lap and he could feel his...on Edward's...

"Get off, Fullmetal!" he gasped, standing up sharply-Edward crashed to the ground with a groan.

"Ooow..." Edward groaned, pushing himself up so he was sitting and looked to see what Roy had tripped over and found exactly what he had been looking for-his automail.

"Ha! Ha! Success!" Ed cheered, reaching for his automail, then freezing when he realized that Roy would witness the agony he went throught every time he put his limbs into his body, "Uh...Did you find your clothes?" he whispered tensely, holding the limbs loosely in his lap.

"Yeah..." he heard in reply as he also noticed the sound of clothing shuffling, "Are...are you gonna put your automail in or do you want me to carry you again?" Roy chuckled-but Ed felt no humor in the situation, but found dread.

"Uh...um..." Ed squirmed nervously, then sighed in defeat, " You, uh...You might want to cover your ears..."

"Cover my..." before Roy could finish he heard a hideous snap folowed by the grotesque sound of metal meeting flesh-and then Edward's scream filled the air- but was short-lived as he looked down and saw tears running down Ed's cheeks as he held his leg in place for awhile-holding his breath- then blinking in amazement as Ed panted, tears fading away.

"Fullmetal...I...I didn't know..." Roy didn't know what to say, " You...you went through this...for the past two and a half weeks!"

"Shutup...I've gone through this plenty of times!" Edward snapped, eyes flashing that icy blue, "I don't need your pity!" As he yelled this, he pushed on his arm and the same awful sounds followed-Roy winced as he heard Ed's cry.

They remained there in silence for a time, Edward panting as his slowly-fading blue eyes locked with Roy's onyx orbs, slowly the silence faded back into the sounds of the forest.

"Here." Roy said simply, tossing his jacket at the blonde, "Put it on and button up-if you catch cold, I'm the one who has to suffer!"

* * *

**_...Like a bridge o'er troubled waters._**

* * *

Ed blinked blankly for a moment before standing up and sliding his arms into the sleeves and buttoning it shut. He looked fairly cute in the jacket-especially since he was practically drowning in it. It came down to his knees and the sleeves flopped over his hands. 

"Thanks." Ed said as he held his hands together under his chin-smiling with a slight blush as he looked at Roy.

Roy felt a blush cross his cheeks as well and turned away, rubbing the back of his head, "Oh...Come on, lets just get back!" he scruffed the blonde head of hair and stuck his hands in his pockets-walking off very flustered.

Ed's face went blank for a second before he smiled again and latched onto Roy's arm after racing up behind him.

"Just let it be!" Edward said, sort of mocking Roy as the dark-haired man looked at him, eyes wide in curiousity as he walked along with Edward latched onto him likea lost puppy.

Then something amazing happened. A smile-an honest smile came over Roy's face and he chuckled, "Yeah...Let it be."

Edward stoped in his tracks as Roy kept walking. His eyes widened in realization-and somewhat...horror or shock-but a blush tainting his cheeks as his hair fell over his eyes loosely.

"Oh my God..." he spoke in his mind, voice traced with surprise, 'Oh... My...God...' He looked up to see Roy turning to yell for him to hurry up-which only made his eyes grow wider, 'I'm...Oh, God...'

* * *

**'...I'm In Love with Roy.'**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I evilly leave you in suspense...muahahaha...you will all be dumbstruck and awedby my ginormous brain in the next chapter! Fufufufu...n.n' Okay, just to keep you uber-interested... THE NEXT CHAPTER ED GOES THROUGH A BREAK-DOWN **AND SO DOES ROY!**

All of you will die of suspense...keehehehehehe... Oh...andI was gonna have you guess where I got my title from but...it's kind of obvious...The Beatles...duh...n-n'

* * *

**_To be Continued in..._**

**Silver Wolf, Dark Moon**

**Ch.5.**

**..:Tell Me Lies:.. ****

* * *

To my lovely reviewers... **

**Mad Envy: **Obviously, they are not normal werewolves-considering the fact that they turn completely into wolves-only a tad bit jumbo-sized. These are not the normal lycans-they're something different...I will reveal what they are in the far future...

**White tiger of the night:** Thank you...and don't kill me!

**Alchemistflame:** Thank you so much for your review! n.n

**Rubisora18117:** I'll make sure to keep updating, thanks for reviewning!

**shadowsaremyfortress:** Thanks for the review! You all are really too kind!

**Kitsune kokoro:** Thank you for the lovely review! (gives a cookie)

**Sonicmetal Alchemist:** Thank you! Thank You so much for the reviews!

n.n so many reviews so fast...

**--AKi**


	5. Tell Me Lies

**Silver Wolf, Dark Moon**

**Ch.5.**

**..:Tell Me Lies:..**

* * *

_**Tell me Lies…**_

* * *

Roy stared, brows ruffled in confusion at the frozen blonde and watched curiously as his once-pale face turned rosy red.

"Fullmetal…?" He paused and took a step towards the boy-noticing that the blonde immediately jumped back, "What's wrong with you?" he reached for the boy's arm and Ed immediately flew back-falling to the ground, eyes wide in a panic.

"S-Stay back!" Roy heard him cry out, "Don't-Don't touch me!" he pleaded, eyes shimmering in a strange mix of emotions.

"Fullmetal, What's wrong with you!" he grabbed the boy by his wrist and pulled him towards himself, "Nothing you could do could harm me, anyway! So I _can _touch you! Tell me what's wrong!" he snapped, gritting his teeth.

* * *

…_**Tell me sweet, little lies.**_

* * *

Ed's eyes widened as he felt Roy so close to his body-and he felt his own body reacting to the man being so close.

"P-please…Don't…." he whispered as his hands tightened against Roy's chest-clenching his fists and his eyes shut, "I…I don't think I can…uh…" he looked at Roy's confused face, feeling his own heat up, "Stop…myself."

"Ed…" Ed looked up a bit-then felt Roy's finger under his chin, tilting his head up until he found himself eye-to-eye with the colonel and his face got _really _hot **again**, "What do you mean?"

"Roy…" Ed whispered, body shivering as he tried to turn away, but Roy held his chin firm, "Roy…" he couldn't stop himself-he pounced at the dark-haired man-wrapping his arms around those big, masculine shoulders and burying his face in the man's lightly-cologne-tinged, cinnamon-smelling shirt.

"F-FULLMETAL!" Came from Roy as Ed felt his body stiffen beneath himself and just hugged it tighter and felt his cheeks suddenly get wet and realized he was crying and…he honestly had no idea why.

* * *

_**And the tears fell like rain…**_

* * *

Roy blinked curiously as he felt Ed bury his ace into his shirt and could feel Ed's hands on his shoulder blades-then felt his shirt dampen a bit where the blonde's head lay, "Edward?" his own body began to just…naturally…relax under the boy-who was now sobbing quietly into his shirt.

Roy sighed and smiled sweetly as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Ed's shivering shoulders and could feel the boy freeze for a moment before his shoulders sagged and, once again, he began to cry.

"Shh…Shh…Just tell me what's wrong." Roy whispered, brushing his hand over the golden-blonde waves, "I'm…I'm worried about you, Fullmetal…"

Roy looked on in concern as the boy's eyes widened and met with Roy's gaze, then he whispered softly, "I…I can't tell you…" he said those words with such a sad smile, it ripped and tore at Roy's heart, "Because…You'd get hurt…" his smile faded and his face reddened as his eyes welled with more tears, followed by a sniff, "And...I couldn't bare that!"

* * *

…_**But, the rain is never short-lived…**_

* * *

Ed pushed himself away from Roy, head down as more tears flowed over his cheeks and he fumbled to his feet with a fake smile on his face, eyes wide and tears continuing to flow deftly, "Come on, Roy…We've got to get back to the office before too many people notice we're still gone."

"Edward…" Roy began-stopping as Ed sharply cut him off.

"We have to go back!" Ed yelled-wiping his tears, frowning in determination, "I…uh…I have some paperwork to do." Ed then walked past Roy and headed down the slope that lead into town, hair lightly blowing in the cool morning breeze.

Ed then stopped when he heard leaves rustle behind him and turned, pale faced, to see Roy rising out of the leaves slowly, looking like a dead man rising from the grave in pure anger, "R-Roy?" he squeaked, face going almost pale blue as he stared, wide-eyed at the demented-looking man.

"Edward…" Came an evil voice-sending shivers of fright throughout Ed's spine and Ed began backing away slowly as Roy trudged towards him-chuckling evilly-eyes hidden behind his dark, black locks.

"AAAA!" Ed was about to turn and run when his yelp was muffled and a strange warmth surrounded his body.

Everything seemed to move in slow-motion as Ed felt the colonel's arms around him, felt his soft hands on his hip and on the back of his head, and could feel his heart doing flip-flops in his chest.

Then time came back and hundreds of thoughts flooded into Ed's mind, but all he could do was blink and stand there-in Roy's arms.

* * *

…_**Or is it?**_

* * *

Roy's original thought was to tear Ed limb-from-limb for thinking anything else he could do could actually hurt him in any way, shape, or form-when he realized exactly what Edward had meant, and now he found himself-the womanizer of all time-holding a man and…he never wanted to let go.

"Don't you act like I don't care." He hissed into Ed's ear, purposely brushing his lips on the soft skin on the rim of his earlobe, and immediately felt Ed's body respond with a swift shiver.

"R-Roy…P-Please…" Roy could feel Ed trying nimbly to push him away-and seemed to be trying to hold him closer all at the same time.

"Let me speak." Roy ordered as he pulled Ed's body closer, bringing their bodies close enough so that their chests and waists were touching one another and Roy was surprised to feel Ed's body reacting so strongly, but the boy only nodded and held his hand over his lips, swallowing nervously-face covered in a dark blush, "Don't you ever-not ever-act like I don't love you." He looked down to see Ed's eyes widen in shock as his sleeve-covered hands covered his mouth, blush darkening even more.

"Especially…" Roy inched closer to the boy's face, pulling his small hands away from those quivering, beautiful lips, "Since you know I do." He then closed the gap between them.

* * *

_**You, and only you…**_

* * *

Ed felt his heart flutter and skip a beat as his eyes stretched even wider than previously as he felt Roy's lips meet in harmony with his own.

His breath caught in his throat and he froze as the man pulled him ever closer, entangling their legs so Ed almost lost his balance-but managed to stay up because of Roy's tight embrace.

His eyelids slid down and pushed off the tears that remained upon the bottom of his eyes and he timidly, hesitantly, slid his hands behind Roy's neck and returned the kiss-not fiercely-but not too light.

He felt his face get even hotter as Roy leaned further into the kiss and forced his tongue inside of Edward's mouth.

Edward couldn't help it, he naturally felt this way whenever he started to get close to someone.

**He started pushing Roy away.**

Pulling his hands in front of him he pushed on Roy's chest, pulling his mouth regretfully away from that delicious one.

His face was flushed and his body was still feeling a reaction to Roy-but he refused to allow himself to get close to him. Nothing good ever happened to anyone that became dear to him.

"W-We really do have to go back." Ed turned away, refusing to look Roy in the face, but saw out of the corner of his eyes the hurt look in Roy's eyes.

He _knew _Roy had been hurt, but it was better to hurt him now, when it was merely a fluke, than to have Roy actually think he loved him and later end up not emotionally hurt-but physically damaged…or even dead. He sighed as Roy's hands slid off of him and attempted to smile at the colonel.

"Let's go, Colonel Mustang." Ed said, sounding very formal and unlike himself as he turned and disappeared into he trees-heading directly for the Military office.

* * *

…_**Know how to hurt me the most.**_

* * *

'Just like that, Fullmetal?' Roy screamed in his head, shoulders quivering, 'Why won't you believe me!' he gritted his teeth, glaring at the ground where the blonde had just stood, "I'll prove it, Edward." He whispered, eyes flaring with determination,

* * *

"_**I Love You and I'll prove it!"**_

* * *

** A/N: **So what do meh readers think of that, eh? Mwhahahahah….oh, how you will hate me in the next chapter…you will hate me with a capital 'HATE!' n.n I love leaving you on a string! MEEHEEHEEHEE! (DANCE, PUPPETS, DANCE!)

Thanks Again to all my reviewers…I shall list you all because you love it when I do!

**Madd-Envy:** n-n' oife…enjoy, you nut…

**Rubisora: **n.n you will LOVE the breakdown in the next chapter…(poor, poor Hawkeye…mufufufu…)

**Shu-Chan: **You will die of more suspense! n.n teehee…

**Anmbcuconnfan: **lol…technically…I don't actually 'See' you in any of the chapters…but I'm sure you're here spiritually…u.u –ooommmm-

**-danceOfInsanity-: **O.O SPELLING ERRORS? WHERE!TELL ME WHERE!-GAAAASP!- NEVER!I NEVER HAVE SPELLING ERRORS! AHHHHH!-runs two miles, falls off of a cliff and turns into a goose- honk!

**Sonicmetal Alchemist: **Eat your heart out…meeheeeheee….if you kill me, you have no story! MWEHEHEH!

**Xelena: **All of them y'know…above this thing, and the ones from all the other chapters wanna know what's going to happen to…I shall slaughter you all with my powerful suspense! EEHEHEHEHE!

**BlackFire-Dog: **Ed got how he is by getting scratched and bitten up by the not-so-much-werewolf-but-still-turned-him-into-a-wolf-thing from the beginning that he thought was a humanculi, and blindly attacked-that's how Ed became what he is now…I will reveal what he truly is in the far future…

**NOTE TO MEH READERS:**

Are you all female? O.o Because I seem to be like, the only guy on earth who likes yaoi-but is still y'know…attracted to females, too…but…y'know…I don't know…I guess I'm sort of bi-ish…I think guys are hot…but girls are hot too, y'know…um…touchy topic…I'd better stop…oO

* * *

**AKi**

* * *


	6. Think Of Me

**Silver Wolf, Dark Moon**

**Ch.6.**

**..:Think of Me:..**

* * *

_**Think of me...**_

* * *

---Roy was sitting at his desk the second day after his first change when the most grotesque thing arrived on his desk from one of the mail assistants. A letter, looking normal enough-in a normal-sized envelope with his name written in fancy cursive ontop of it, no stamp, so he guessed it had been hand-delivered to the mail assistant.

---He just looked at it for awhile, tracing the black ink which his name was spelt from as though he was trying to familiarize the writing. He then slid his fingers inside of the back of the parchment-still looking at the writing on the front as he pulled out the letter slowly. He could feel the eyes of Hawkeye and all of his other underlings on him and looked up-eyes icy- and they were all out of the room faster than he could blink-accept Hawkeye, who sat still, eyes now focused on the wall in front of her.

---He accepted her presence and turned his gaze to the letter, unfolding it with one hand as he casually leaned upon the other, then flickered his eyes to the top and began to read the small, fairly unique handwriting.

* * *

**_The Letter as it Read..._**

* * *

---_'Dear Colonel Roy Mustang;_

_If you are reading this letter-you have een withheld from the truth plenty long enough. _

_I, Edward Elric, have left this facility and transfered to the Ishbalean camp on the island of the coast of Ishbal._

_I knew you would want more of an esplanation, considering what we've been through together, that is why I wrote this letter._

_Let me tell you this immediately, Roy Mustang, so you know and don't feel rejected in anyway. **I love you, Roy Mustang, and I always will. **And it's because I love you that I had myself transferred. _

_I want you to know that in order to protect you-_

_I had to leave you, so you don't end up with more than just a hurt heart and a bruised ego._

_I know this might be a bit too much to ask, but considering the fact that we'll probably never see eachother again, please, Roy Mustang...Think of me. _

_Remember me if you ever have time...Spare a thought to remember the little blonde kid who was once in your district. And when you get older...if you can still remember any way, stop and think of me..._

_...Sorry to burden you with this stupid request, but-I know the feelings you felt for me may have been, and probably were, a fluke but...I love you, Roy and I know...There will never...ever be even a day when I won't have you on my mind...and be thinking of you._

_---Sincerely, and with my love---_

_**...Fullmetal'**_

* * *

**_The sound...of silence._**

* * *

---Roy's eyes darked over the page over and over again, widening every time he read it. He then moved his gaze to Hawkeye's tense sitting position. She was shivering-and he realized it right away.

---**"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!"** he screamed furiously, **"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"** he flew to his feet-sending his chair flying back, **"When did this come to your knowledge, _lieutenant_!" **He hissed in fury.

---"...The day before yesterday..." she answered shakily, looking away from him,"Sir."

---"And you didn't inform me!" he had never felt so infuriated and yet...betrayed and hurt all at once. He could feel his face heating up and his eyes burnt as in a cracking voice he whispered in a pleading voice,"How could you do this,Ed?"

---His head lowered and his shoulders sagged, shaking with each of his rugged breaths, tears gliding over his cheeks, more cheeks than had ever before-even when Hughes died he had not felt his cheeks so damp.

---"Colonel..." Hawkeye stood and walked up to his desk, eyes shimmering in sympathy and...confusion.

---**"I loved him." **he snapped-almost yelling as his shoulders tensed as he clenched his fists, gritting his teeth,"I loved him _so much_..." he whispered, voice quivering as he resisted the urge to sob, "_So much..._"

---Hawkeye immediatly felt a rush of shock and slight longing, which faded quickly into empathy.

---"Roy..." she went around his desk and slowly, hesitantly put a hand on his shaking shoulder, then pulled him to her in a loose, very maternal-like hug. Roy simply hung his head over her shoulder for a while before wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her shoulder, letting his cries go to be muffled by her blue uniform and his ears falling silently onto her back as he held onto her as though he would never stop crying.

---"Shh...it's okay..." Hawkeye whispered into his ear as she rubbed his back soothingly and felt the humidity of his cries on her skin through her shirt, "Just let it all out Roy...I'm here."

* * *

**_Everyone has to cry sometimes..._**

**_

* * *

_**

---After about ten minutes Roy slacked in her arms and pulled away slowly, eyes facing the floor. They were a bit bloodshot and sort of puffy, and had bags under them, but other than that he looked as good as one could with having their heart just stomped on.

---Her mood very quickly changed from sympathy todetermination, and she guessed her face showed it-considering how Roy jumped back a bit, "You know what this means don't you?" she asked sharply, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

---"Humn?...What do you mean, Riza?" he questioned, voice cracking hoarsely.

---"**You!** Do you know hat this means!" she insubuoardinately grabbed his collar and shook him, "Don't you! **ANSWER ME, MUSTANG!"**

---"RIZA!" he yelped,"HAWKEYE, STOP!" he stopped her hands and looked into her fiery gaze, but his eyes reflected emptiness and confusion, "I...have to move on with my life."

* * *

**_--A Slap Echoed Through The Room--_**

* * *

---"HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST SUCH A THING!" she screamed, eyes burning with rage, and a gleam of disgust, "I DON'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M HEARING!"

---"What do you want me to do!" Roy cried out desperately, holding his swollen cheek, "HE OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH ME, AND...And...I only want for his happiness!" Roy looked up, teary eyed, "I just want him to be happy."

---"_Are you that blind_, Roy?" she whispered, smiling as she looked into those surprised eyes, "Edward loves you so much...he has for_so_ long."

---Roy looked up, eyes wide as his hand drooped from his cheek and somehow...someway..._he knew she was right._

---"And what about _your_ happiness, Roy?" she added with a warm smile, "I think that's worth fighting for."

---He stared at her in silence before he smiled back and brushed his hand over her cheek, "Thank you, Hawkeye." he stroked her cheek a bit and saw her eyes shimmering-she was on the brink of tears,"You've always been there for me...and when I need you the most, too." he sighed.

---"But right now Edward needs you!" she yelled, holding back her tears as she turned away from his hand, "Go to him, Roy!"

---Roy smiled as she rubbed her eyes and sniffed a bit, "You love him, Colonel!" she yelled, eyes glimmering, "Now, GO!...Prove it to him!" she sniffed again, shoulders shaking already, "Make him see that you care!"

---Roy blinked curiously, "But...how?" he paused, "I've already told him..."

---"ROY! Don't tell him!" she put his outheld hand over his heart, "_Show him_-make him truly believe you..._here_." she touched her own heart, "_**Right here.**_"

---Hawkeye gasped as she felt his lips contact her cheek and froze until he completely vanished out the door with a quiet, "_Thank you..._" whispered softly in her ear.

---She then crumbled to the ground and let the tears fall freely, "Be good to him Roy..." she whispered as she watched her tears dampen the carpet. Then through her head back and yelled for all to hear,

* * *

**_"BE GOOD TO HIM!"_**

* * *

**_A/N: _**Was that overkill? I didn't think so...Hawkeye needs some emotion in her life...she wuvs Roy...and he don't wuv her...poor Hawkster...U-U she didn't deserve no one...so I shall eventually have to get her married...or...something...OO' anyways, I hope you hate me...because I might not be updating for a while...n.n sorry! But I've got to finish chapter eight-writing it-before I type up chapter seven...sorry, but it's sort of my...'Unwritten Rule'...n.n Well, Ja Ne!

_**And, as always luff for my Reviewers...**(Sends shikikami flying at those who read, but don't review.)_

_Xelena-Thank You for your luff, dawlin!_

_Tsumetai Taiyouk_ai-Oo...did you just review to get your name in the story? Cuz you like...super-speed reviewed them...

mightvebeenhere- n.n Don't you worry, I will keep uh...doin what I doin...

Sonic-metal Alchemist-Um...don't eat your heart out literally...JUST LUFF AND REVIEW MY STORIES!XD

BlackFire-Dog-I...guess I'm cute...I mean...girls want to date me like crazy-and boys either hate me or hit on me too...O.o...ummm...my friends all say I'm adorable...and one of them is always like 'AHH! THE CUTENESS! **IT BURNS!**' everytime she sees me...It gets a bit annoying having people gawking...but I usually try to stay really friendly about it...although...that doesn't _always_ work...(Y'know what's even freakier? One of my friends says I'm like a mix between Will and Grace...only I'm Will with graces personality...)

Shu-chan-I'm glad you luff it!n.n

3nv (jennashark5)- I am God? This is news to me!n-n' But I get that alot too...especially if I'm just sitting there quietly, minding my own business, reading a manga and someone's like PORN READER! HENTAI! (SOMEONE AT SCHOOL TAUGHT EVERYONE ONE HENTAI MENT AND THEY ALL HAVE TO YELL IT NOW!) Usually when that happens I'm either like, 'Up your's' or -Hits stupid idiots with entire desk, pummels with blackboard erasers and shoves under the lab sink-...

* * *

**_To Be Continued in..._**

**_Ch. 7_**

_**-That's it-Ch.7 has no true title-**_

_if you have any suggestions...feel free to post them in your review-_

* * *

**AKi**

* * *


	7. Everybody's Fool

**Silver Wolf, Dark Moon**

**Ch.7.**

**..:Everybody's Fool:..**

* * *

_**. . .Somehow now, you're everybody's fool. . .**_

* * *

---Ed sat quietly on the cool, stone shore, staring off into the fog-traced ocean, eyes devoid of life as his finger slowly traced over a crack in the cement-blank, lifeless.

---"Roy..." he whispered, eyes darkening-he hung his feet over the cement wall that towered over the small strip of beach before him. He'd been seeing things lately, hearing things...imagining things that weren't truly there. He'd been going out of his mind, constantly thinking about Roy.

---"Brother..." came the familiar, resounding voice of Alphonse. He turned, looking emptily up at his brother-seeing the concern and confusion in those soul-lit eyes.

---"Hey, Al..." he replied softly, smiling fakily, trying to forge it to ward off his brother's concern, "What's up? Were you worried about me or something?" Ed stood, loose hair blowing in the bitter wind, playing across his cheeks and causing him to loose his balance-thudding on top of his brother and getting off faster than he himself could blink.

---"S-sorry, Al..." he rubbed the back of his head, feeling the bump in his hair where his ponytail had once been, where Roy's hand had touched when they had..."I'm so clumsy...I can't do anything right...sorry, Al."

---"Quit lying to me, Brother." Al ordered angrily, then in a low voice hissed bitterly, "**I saw the letter**."

---Ed's eyes immediately widened,"Wh-What letter?" he asked innocently, blinking in feigned curiosity.

---"The one addressed to Roy." Ed froze-Feeling chills run up and down his spine simply hearing that man's name sent shivers up and down his spine, wishing he were here to hold..."Tell me, Brother." Al cut off his thoughts and he looked at his brother, "Do you...Do you truly..." If Al could cry, Ed could tell he'd be close to tears.

---He lowered his eyes to the ground and he whispered honestly, "I...I do...and...I-I'm sorry...If I disgust you or anything, but..." he turned his head back towards the sea, "...I can't help the way I feel."

---"It doesn't disgust me, Ed." Al said, and Ed could feel his big hand move to his shoulder, "It's just...I always thought...y'know...you and Winry..."

---"What?" Ed chuckled curiously, "You thought...Me and Winry!" he burst out laughing, "Oh! That's a good one...how many times do I have to tell you? We're just friends!" Ed looked up at Al's serious face and blinked in honest curiosity, and secret disgust at the thought of being with...**that**, "You...seriously thought...me and...WINRY!"

* * *

**_Eww..._**

* * *

---Al nodded slowly and Ed blinked again, eye twitching at the additional thought of being with **that **for the REST of his LIFE, just thinking about it made him shudder. 

---"I'm sorry, Al, but...I...I love Roy." Ed smiled softly as the sun peaked out from behind the dark clouds above, "Oh? Heh...I'm glad the sun's finally starting to come out." he said, turning his gaze upward so his golden eyes reflected the soft light coming from the heavy dark clouds.

---"Well then, we've got to get you together!" Al cheered-determination gleaming in his eyes.

---Ed turned to his brother, blinking, "Uh...say what now?" his eyes were wide, head tilted to the sidecuriously at his brother's sudden switch in moods.

---"I said, 'Well then, we've got to get--"

---"No! I heard what you said, but..." he scratched the back of his head, brow ruffled,"You're not serious are you!"

---"Uh...Why wouldn't I be serious?" Al asked absently, "Why would I joke about something like this?"

---"B-Because...Because I'm..."Ed's cheeks darkened in a blush and his hair stood on end for a moment as he realized exactly 'what-he-was...' and it had always been a type of word he'd tried to avoid,"B...Because I'm...G-G-G-G...Gay." when the word finally escaped his mouth his face went blank. o.o

---"So? It's not your fault you fell in love with a man." Al said reassuringly, patting Ed's head lightly, "You shouldn't be so down about it." he chuckled.

---Ed looked up and blinked, then smiled and put both his hands on Al's big hand and pulled it off of his head,"I guess you're right..." he smiled, "Thanks, Al."

---"Oh, yeah..." Al started, scratching his head as he looked suspiciously at Ed, "What exactly did you mean by 'All that we've been through together?'" he asked, very suspicious.

---"Uhh...Um...Uh...Y'know..."Ed immediatly panicked, eyes wide in dread, "He...uh...He's always been my commanding officer!" he blurted out an excuse, still shaken up, praying that Al wouldn't push for more answers.

---"Hmm...Why don't I believe you?" Al said suspiciously, leaning closer to his brother-meeting eyes with him, "Are you lying?"

---"N-NO! No, Of course not!" Ed flailed his arms, "What reason would I have to lie!"

---"...I suppose so..."Al sighed, then turned back towards the dark, stone militant building of this cold ile, "I'm going inside to pack."

---"What?" Ed grabbed Al's arm, "Where are you going!"

* * *

**_Going Under_**

* * *

---Al looked down at his brother, giving him a dull look, seeing the glimmer of desperation in his brother's eyes.

---"Not where _I'm _going where **we're **going." Al said in certainty, "We've got to get you two back together."

---Ed grew incredibly quiet and his hands slipped off of his brother's arm, "No...we can't I can't...I can't see him anymore."

---"Why do you always do that, brother!" Al snapped angrily, gripping his brother's shoulder, feeling him flinch in pain as he increased the hold on his shoulder, "You stop yourself everytime you want to get close to someone! Do you know how much that hurts the ones that want to get close to you! Do you have any idea how Winry, or I, or Teacher-or even Mom and Dad felt?"

---That hit a nerve. Ed's eyes were wide, and seemed to be echoing with darkness, and the pain of realization was evidently soaking in--or so Al thought.

---"Do you get it now, brother!" Al pulled his hand away, clenched into a fist in frustration, "It hurts people when you push them away..." Al sighed, tilting his head towards the dark sky, "People care about you, Ed...and if you _really _don't want to hurt people...just...stop forcing them away."

---Ed fell to his knees, crumbling in front of his brother, eyes wide as his gaze seemed to look beyond Al-towrds the door that lead into the walled-in city, facing the stone beach from the back of the Military Office, "No...why...why is..." Ed whispered.

---"What is it, brother?" Al bent and shook his frozen brother-who continued to keep his gaze focused behind Al, even as tears began to fill his eyes and drift over his pale cheeks.

---Al turned and his eyes widened as if he were surprised, as well, "What are..."

---"Fullmetal..." cut him off from the cool voice, hauntingly familiar to the Colonel. Colonel Roy Mustang. "Fullmetal..." he panted again, his body was bent a bitas sweat came over his brow and on his cheeks-he was in his full military uniform, glaring at Edward from behind his dark bangs and the tip of his hat, "How dare you run away like that..." his breath began slowing and regulating itself as he wiped his mouth of the slight sweat upon it, "You coward."

---"Roy..." Ed whispered, never moving his eyes from Roy's straightening figure, watching him longingly as he stood tall, unable to speak anything more than that name, and even remained morionless as his brother stood and faced Roy.

---It was when his brother walked past Roy and into the military office, leaving them alone, that he came back to reality and blinked, sending the last of the tears to his cheeks, "Roy...What...what did you come here for? Did I forget something?" he asked, feigning another smile as he slumped to the ground.

---"Yeah." Roy snapped, stepping closer to Edward, walking quickly as if in a fury, but stopped when he stood directly in front of Ed, then said firmly,

* * *

**_"Me."_**

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah...to those of you who hate my fast-ish pace...forgive me..but this isn't angst. It's action.u.u so nyeah to you. Hope you like it...and don't try to fix me! I'm not broken!

And, as always, luff to meh reviewers...

**dance-of-insanity- **there! First mentioned! How do ya like them apples!

**Blackfire-Dog**-But Hawkeye's a bomb-diggity character! How canpeople be so mean to her! n.n continue the R&R BFD!

**VampSlayer04-**I know Imade some some spelling errors oh, and guess what, you will too in your life-we're all fuckin human-I was sort of in a hurry, and didn't have word, I was using the crappy text thing, and most mistakes I make are accidents cuz I bump the wrong key-and if it bugs you that much-don't read it, and be left in a crippling suspense(jk, keep R&R)

Um...I REAALLY have to go right now! I'm sorry, but we're all going to Denny's! n-n' So, thanks to the rest of you, too-I promise to mention you in the next chap...Ja Ne!

* * *

**Silver Wolf, Dark Moon**

**Ch.8**

**..:Now I'm Here:..**

* * *

**AKi

* * *

**


End file.
